Or Omae O Korosu
by I. Evelyn
Summary: All five Gundam Pilots are running for class president. Who will win, and what way are they winning votes?


  
  
  
  
  
Or Omae O Korosu  
  
by Izzy, 2002.

"…and then there was the time in our last school when Wufei, Heero, and I ran for social council." Trowa told the class hoping to win votes. 

"What was the other big thing we did last year?" Heero asked with a smirk on his face. 

"We dressed Wufei in a pink tutu and signed him up for the school ballet class," Trowa said, fighting back a laugh. 

"That was injustice!" 

"Come on, 'Fei, you know you liked it!" 

Wufei's face went red and he looked like steam was going to come out of his ears. A war cry (KISAMA!!) echoed through the room as Wufei lunged at Duo. 

While Duo and Wufei were fighting the bell rang and the rest of the class came into the classroom. They formed a circle around Duo, who was now being strangled by his braid by Wufei. 

Wufei almost succeeded in killing Duo when the teacher walked in. 

"Good morning class," Zechs said as Duo crawled to his seat. "How are we doing this morning?" 

"We are just peachy," said Heero, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"… yeah… This morning we will be hearing speeches for this year's class president and… Yes, Mr. Maxwell?" inquired Zechs when he saw Duo jumping with his hand in the air. 

"Well… I was just wondering why you are our teacher. You're only like, four years older than us." 

"Well, the truth is Mr. Maxwell, I have no idea. Sally called me at three in the morning and told me that I was subbing or something. I was not in the mood to argue." 

"Okay!" 

"When I call your name please come to the front of the classroom. Barton, Maxwell, Winner, Wufei, and Yuy." 

The five boys walked to the front of the room and stood in a line (Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei). 

"Could you stand in the order you were called please?" 

"No." 

"But…" 

"No." 

"Fine. Is there anyone else who is planning on running for class president?" 

Yuy death glare. 

"No? Okay, who wants to give their speech first?" 

"Oh! OH! Me, Me! MEEEEE!" Duo yelled as he jumped up to give his speech. 

"um…. Ok…." 

"okokokokok." Duo said as he put on his 'I'm a hyperactive baka who was dropped on my head as a child' mask. "I need to tell y'all why you all should vote for me for your class president. You should vote for me because I'm cool. I also wear black and I like Batman." He rambled on. He finally got to the end of his speech. "and remember, when you're voting think 'to the Batcave!'" he yelled, and ran out of the room like an aeroplane. 

"Ok, that's the last time I'm giving him chocolate covered coffee beans," Heero said as he stared at the braided pyromaniac run out of the room. 

"Ok." Quatre said pleasantly as he walked to the front of the room. 

Quatre stood at the front of the room. "I am here to tell you why you should vote for me as class president. I believe that I would do an exceptional job. Throughout my life, I have been trained for a leadership role…" he started. 

About a half an hour later, he finished with, "And that is why you should vote for me as class president." Zech's head slipped out of his hand and his jaw hit the table. 

"Thanks… Who wants to go next?" He asked as people started to wake up from lack of noise. 

"I will go," Trowa walked to the front of the room with a slight hop in his step. 

"Well, there is only one good reason why you should vote for me as your class president, look at what I can do!" Trowa did his famous jump. The class applauded, oohed and ahhed when he landed. "Thank you." 

Next in line was Wufei. "You are all weaklings!" he ranted. "You need someone who is strong to lead you to success." Needless to say, he was pulled off his soap box by Quatre and Trowa. The class looked on with morbid fascination. 

"Yuy, Heero?" Zechs ventured. 

"Hai." He walked over. The class stared at him wondering what he was going to do. "Vote for me." He stated. 

"Why should we?" 

"You didn't let me finish. Vote for me or Omae O Korosu!"   
  
  
**Owari **


End file.
